witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 79
Responsibility and Strategy is the 79th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Tasha and Ryuhwan begin their battle, each with their own objectives. Back in Britain, Merlin summons a meeting to discuss a new arrangement with the WHs now that their king has escaped. He adds three easy conditions to the initial agreement, much to the WHs shock. In the WHs chambers, Varete is seen waiting for Eunryu. Summary Tasha is enraged to see Ryuhwan at the door of East's cottage. He charges at him, pushing him back and breaking East's door in the process. They face off in the open ground, with guns pointed at each other. Tasha demands for the reason he's here and Ryuhwan replies he wasn't there because he wanted to. Tasha calms down and attempts to ask him a tonne of questions mainly about Aria and their master but he is cut short by Ryuhwan who states only winners can receive answers. Ryuhwan orders Tasha to attack him and prove that he's stronger than him. While the two fire at each other, Mordred tries to aid Tasha but is blocked by Fergus who attempts to ambush her. Mordred manages to repel the sneak attack and follows up by calling him a "fake pumpkin". East tells Mordred not to interrupt them and that she will end the fight after a minute. Tania is walking down a corridor of a Castle and notices Eunryu leaning against a pillar. She asks him why he's here and he reminds her that he arrived that morning after Merlin summoned him. As she walks past him, he tells her to be prepared for Central's punishment after she missed last nights scene, which she could've prevented to a certain extent. She prompts him that she's only a WH from 9 a.m. to 6 p.m., meaning what she does outside that time has nothing to do with him and she questions who exactly would inflict punishment on her body. Eunryu laughs at her attitude and defines it as the specialty of the Doberg Clan. They both go inside to the Round Table. Merlin, the Knights of the Round and the White Class WHs sit down around the Round Table. Merlin thanks the WHs for answering his summons and bluntly tells the WHs that their agreement must change due to their king that was to be exchanged escaped last night. Eunryu tells them that their was nothing they could do and that even though they made efforts to stop Tasha, the arrival of the witch was outside their calculations. Sir Kay mocks them, noting how their allies were fighting amongst themselves and he spouts how some WH weren't even present at the event. Tania chuckles and states how miserable Kay was for shifting the blame onto someone else. She recalls that WHs definitely managed to stall Tasha, but she asks what the knights have accomplished during that time. Kay replies asking if she thought evacuating the civilians was easy and tells her there wasn't any reason for them to interfere in WH issues. Tania offends them by calling them cowards who were too scared to fight. Kay is enraged by this and attempts to unsheathe his sword at Tania, but Sir Gawain stops him in his tracks by yelling his name. Gawain orders him to sheath his sword but he complains that she insulted all knights. Gawain tells him this issue affects the whole kingdom's safety and that he must control himself. Merlin acknowledges that the loss of their king wasn't the WHs fault and that the witches that appeared the night before were one of the strongest, therefore WHs will receive what was originally proposed, the location of the Four Legendary Witches and their castles. But Merlin added three conditions, firstly he is given full authority to dispatch the WHs that will invade the witches' castles, secondly the Knights of the Round will be incorporated into the dispatch team and they may act independently from the WHs when they deem fit and lastly the WHs are to return their king if they ever come across her. Eunryu accepts the last two conditions but does not fully approve of the first one, explaining that dispatch orders come only from the WH HQ and an improper one may lead to the death of many WHs, which makes this request close to impossible to fulfill. Merlin rephrases his request, revealing that he only wanted to slightly alter the teams and because he knows the Four Great Witches and their subordinates well, he can formulate the best teams of WHs using his knowledge. Eunryu decides to consult a council from the headquarters and Merlin says that he will await good news. In the WH quarters of the castle, Varete sits on a couch sipping red wine and asks Eunryu if he managed to complete his objective. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events *Tasha Godspell vs. Ryuhwan (Started) *Britain's Second Arrangement with Witch Hunter Magic, Abilities and Skills used Weapons used *Colt Custom Gold (콜트 커스텀 골드 Kolteu Keoseuteom Goldeu) *Beretta 92R Trivia *In the scene where Tania Doberg and Eunryu are in the corridor, after Tania walks past Eunryu, she appears back to her initial position. Category:Chapters